Of Arrows, Science, and Acrobatics
by My Vantilene
Summary: A collection of one-shots, two-shots, and maybe even three-shots concerning Robin, Kid Flash, and Spe - Red Arrow. Rated T for extreme puppy-dog eyes. Requests and reviews are acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SURE.

_Alright, so here's the deal. I've been reading a bunch of Wally/Dick/Roy bonding fics and I really wanted to write one, but I have scarce ideas, and honestly I wanted to make this a long series of one-shots, two-shots, and maybe even three-shots. So, in my time of need I look to you, the readers. I need you to request things or tell me some ideas you want to see. You can request whatever you want in a fic, I'll do it all. But no slash. I could do implied slash, and maybe even dialogue slash, but no…physical slash. Other than that, I will do whatever you request. But this first one's mine, and a little short, but that's just to get things going. This is pre-Young Justice._

Chapter I: A Red Hoodie

Kid Flash, Robin, and Speedy sat on top of the dark roof after a patrol well done. It was early January and the inky-black water that stained the inside of the alley was thinning into a layer of ice. The stars were twinkling dimly, out-shined by the lamp posts and streetlights that clouded up the sky. Kid Flash was going on about – well, Speedy didn't actually know. He was too busy being concerned with the way the youngest of the three shivered. He did some petty reconnaissance.

_His costume doesn't have any sleeves!_

"Rob." The eleven-year-old turned to look up at him, shifting his gaze from the sky to his friend.

"Y-y-yeah?" His face contorted as he tried to keep the teeth-clattering noise out of his speech pattern. It didn't work.

"You cold, kid?"

"N-nah. I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

"Here." Roy took the faded, red hoodie out of his bag and handed it to the Boy Wonder, "Put this on before you catch a cold." He nodded gratefully and put the hoodie on. Once he had it on, Wally began laughing hysterically. Roy smiled, amused, but didn't dare to laugh.

"What?" Robin asked indignantly.

"Oh, man!" Wally chuckled, "You might – might want to pull that up…" He turned to see what he meant. The neck hole of the hoodie was falling down his shoulder, the end of the sleeves went way below his actual hands, and the end of it almost made it school regulation. Robin gathered the end of the hoodie, the sleeves, and the part that was falling off his shoulder and pulled it closer to him, making him look like just a head in the midst of bundled clothing. This only made Wally laugh harder.

"Shut up." He ordered, punching the thirteen-year-old's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Robin, save the punches for Ivy."

"He deserved it." Robin scoffed quietly, looking back at the foggy sky.

"Yes, yes he did. But right now I got to get both of you two home."

"W-w-w-w-wha?" Wally asked, not chattering like Batman's protégé, but just adding to the surprise effect. He latched onto Speedy's left arm.

"Yeah. I kinda promised Batman and Flash that I'd get you two home safely."

"Awwww!" Robin joined in, dropping the hoodie out of his arms and clamping onto Speedy's right arm. He looked down at the two, the whites of Robin's mask wide in innocence, the head-hole still slipping down his shoulder, Wally smiling eagerly, not letting go of his grip on the older vigilante.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Rob," Wally snuck a side-glance towards the Boy Wonder, "He's resisting. Plan B?" The boy nodded. He took a spray out from his utility belt. Roy flinched as if anticipating to be sprayed.

"Oh, calm down, tough guy, it's only water." He sprayed the harmless liquid at the seventeen-year-old, then pointed it at his mask.

"I really didn't want to do this, Roy…"

He sprayed a little on the corners of the domino mask.

"…but you forced us to this point…"

He stuck his finger in between the adhesive side of the mask and his skin.

"…and there's no turning back…"

He ripped off the mask and Speedy was met with something he had never expected. A flooding ocean of blue bored into his eyes. Robin took a step closer.

"No! No! Get away from me!" he shook his hands at the younger boy. He stepped closer, making his cerulean eyes bigger, wider, with a pleading furrow in his brows. He took another step closer, until he was right in front of his target. It was quiet. Everything in the world stood still, maybe even time itself. The azure he had for eyes glittered and sparkled, the glares on his eyes dancing around his irises, making the boy look like a well-drawn anime character. And that's all Roy could think about. How _blue_ they were. It was insane. And he just kept staring, and staring, and staring…

(PRETEND THIS IS A BREAKLINE…CAUSE IT IS!)

"Whoa." Roy gasped when he finally came to it. Where was he? He looked around, Robin and Wally, in civvies, were both sitting on the tall stools that lined the kitchen bar in his apartment, talking about something.  
"What the HECK just happened?" he inquired, looking around in disbelief.

"Rob, it's warn off!"

"Holy guacamole**(1)**!" he gasped, ducking underneath the stool. After a silence, he came back up and asked, "Why isn't he throwing anything yet?"

"I don't know…"

"Eh." He sighed, waving it off facetiously, "I don't really care. It was getting lonely in here anyways. So what exactly did you guys have in mind?"

"Well…"

**TO BE CONCLUDED! **

_AN:_

_Yeah, this was just an introductory story to the real stuff. Review, people! And I'm such a BSer with Teenage Rebellion. But I promised myself I would finish "If the Shoe Fits…" before I started that up again. I'm like on the third chapter and it could easily be a twenty chapter story. So, when the new YJ episodes start coming in August, I'll probably start back again, for ironic purposes of course. And remember, send in requests, I'm all ears. _

_**(1) Robin's old catchphrase. Yes, oh, yes I did. **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Law suits are my specialties.

_Omiglobyay! Thank you, _**IceyCold97**_, _**lilmissfashionista**_, _**geek179**_, _**FuzzyBee013**_, and _**MyLittleBird**_ for the reviews! And Anonymous Reviewer, whom I still appreciated, but I do like having a name to thank. Next chapter will be for _**FuzzyBee013 **_and the AMAmazing Anonymous Reviewer. I'm sorry this is really short. My original idea was supposed to be a one-shot, but I split it into two. So after this, I will be doing all of the requests I get, because I just LOVE writing these three. Like, I know I've only started, it's just WEIRD. So, yeah, enjoy! _

Chapter II: Hurt and Comfort

Roy looked around his apartment, eyes glancing over the disheveled pile of movies and video games, Tekken balancing on the top, reining supreme, the scattered potato chip crumbs that littered the couch, the cans that lay, wasted, _almost _in the trash bin. He had fallen asleep on the couch a few hours ago, and was currently sprawled there now. But something had awakened in him. It was the shuffling of feet and the mumbles of an almost inaudible argument.

"Should we wake him up?"

"No! He's asleep, leave him be."

"But – Rob…"

"I know, I know, I need it right now, but we can't mess with him. We tricked him into letting us stay here in the first place, we shouldn't push it!"

"W – what's going on?" the redheaded archer inquired, propping himself up in a sitting position.

"Rob had a nightmare!" Wally blurted out, pointing to the boy accusingly.

"Dude!" Robin shrieked, hurt by such a betrayal.

"Did you, now?" Speedy asked, a worried gleam in his eyes. Robin's gaze flitted away. He took him by the shoulders and ushered him to the couch, wrapping his arm around the small boy in consolation as he sat in his lap. There were tears in his eyes that he fought, but they came streaming down despite his strong will to keep them in.

"_Mamica_…" he whispered "…_Tati…"_

"What was the dream about, Robin?"

This question only made him cry more.

"I – I can't tell you. I – It has something t-t-to do with my ID."

"Robin, you already showed us your eyes, just tell us what the dream is about." He cooed persuasively as he rubbed calming circles into the boy's shaking back.

"My mom and dad…they died a year ago…they were murdered, a-a-and I watched it happen, I didn't do anything to save them, I-I-I just stood there, l-l-like a coward. T-t-the dreams remind me of it. I-I see it h-happen, again and again…" he sobbed, concealing his face in Roy's chest, staining his shirt with tears.

"It's okay, Robin…"

"No!" he shouted, gripping onto the collar of Speedy's shirt and dragging his face away from him, turning to look up at him with sunglass-and-rage-covered eyes, "No, no, no! I'm not Robin! My name is Dick Grayson! I let my parents die! Robin…he wouldn't have let that happen…"

"Ro – Dick. It's not your fault. And it's okay, they're in a better place now."

"But they shouldn't have left me! All I wanted was for them to wake up…but they didn't, they wouldn't and they won't!"

"Listen to me." He held the boy closer, with steady arms, "They'd be proud of all the good you've done. All the people you've saved? That's more than me and KF combined!"

"But–"

"Everyone comes into and leaves our lives for a reason. Do you know their reason?"

Robin – no, Dick, didn't make a move to reply.

"It was to make you stronger, to lead you to who you were meant to be. The Batman's protégé, smarter and stronger than any normal nine-year-old. You're not just a part of something greater, you _are _something greater, something magnificent!"

"Thank you, Roy." Dick muttered after a time, snuggling into the older boy's chest.

"You're always welcome, Dick…always welcome."

_AN:_

_Tah-dah! Yeah, by the way, that was brotherly comfort, not slashy-slashiness. Ignore my terminology…Anyways, you guys are as AMAmazing as always, review is love, requests are even better, and fav'ing makes me dance around my house at 3:00 in the morning. (Stay tuned for _**FuzzyBee013**_'s request, I might have it up by tonight, if I'm lucky.) _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *checks watch* No. No, nothing has changed between me and DC within the past hour, so I don't think they handed over their ownership to me yet. I'll keep looking, though.

_Well, I didn't get to post this last night like I promised. Actually it's 12:45 (I was heavily intoxicated by Pretty Little Liars, sorry) AM, so does that mean I got to post this early morning? Actually, it means I started then, wrote till 3:00 (and yes, I was dancing around my house, as promised), went to bed, woke up at 12:00, and started writing again. _

_Oh, and a HUMONGSAUROUS thanks to _**Mystery Agent**_ who reviewed chap I, but was never recognized, _**Adoglover3**_, _**geek179 **_(By the way, read your Danny Phantom fics before writing this, they were both intense, I Looked Up at the Snowflakes Falling Down made me cry and Intertwined made me have a nerd-spasm of laughter), and another Anonymous Reviewer who wrote me a review that made my heart soar and caused me to write this at such an odd hour, you can thank he/she for what you're reading now. (Please, people without accounts, just write a name there, I like to keep track of you crazy communists.) And I'll recognize others later because I only gave you a few hours to review and I could get a new one after publishing this. WARNING! I describe the Batglare in insanely gruesome detail, well, really all the angsty parts of this are in gruesome detail, so be careful and don't – like, get a morbid splinter from my macabre-ness _

_Anywho, on with _**FuzzyBee013**_'s request…_

Chapter III: Sick Days

Dick Grayson sat in a pool of clumped, silk blankets, rubbing the sweat off his forehead while he gaped at clock.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he cried in utter surprise and alarm. Bruce always woke him up early for patrol. That was the point of having cat naps. But why was he so late? As it was Dick only had a few minutes to get ready for school, let alone a four-hour patrol shift.

"Because I was done patrolling a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up for _that_?" his ward sputtered in disbelief.

"Alfred checked your temperature. It was 100 degrees. There is no way I would let you go out like that."

"So I take it I'm staying home from school?"

"Yes."

"And heading over to Mt. Justice…?"

"Out of the question."

"Great." He sighed, muffling the sound of a cough.

"Alfred is visiting Daphne at college, so someone else will be here to take care of you."

"No offense, Bruce and any person you hired to watch me, but I've taken care of Penguin, Catwoman, Ivy, the Riddler, and Harley. I think I can of myself."

"But it'd be a real shame to make Roy drive all the way back to Star City."

"Nuh-uh. You did not get Roy." Richard shook his head in skepticism. Bruce smiled knowingly and nodded, motioning Spee – Red Arrow, currently in civvies, into the room. The solo vigilante turned to billionaire,

"This still doesn't change my withdrawal from the League."

"I know." Bruce sighed, "But Green Arrow just–"

"No."

Bruce scowled at the younger boy. He scowled at him _real_ hard. The death and pain that was trapped in those dark eyes seemed to battle out in front of him, whirling past reality and just enclosing the nineteen-year-old in sorrow and grief and – the pain – oh the pain! It was excruciating and didn't let up, just kept pounding on him, encasing him in some sort of torture force-field that wrapped around and squeezed tighter and tighter as the awkward silence ticked by, grating against his ears with such force he felt he would burst. And those bistre eyes, they were still on him with that perusing gleam and contemptuous glare stained with distain [_Alliteration for the win!_] pooling over with agony and treacherous lost. And then, he could feel it. He could _feel _the icy tendrils grasping him, tugging at him, sending his mind reeling, his thoughts dispersed, scattered from being shaken up too badly. But then there was also the heat, pressing, pulsing, _caressing_ his skin, beating on him like the breath of another's sickly sticking to his neck, slipping down to his shoulders. Then somehow the tension became incredulously malodorous, the foul stench in the air mirroring the invisible scars that were being etched into his mind. Redolent denigration pelted his senses, things that were supposed to be only _seen_, where now being _heard_. He could hear the discordant jangle that played in the absence of earthly noise, due to no vocal intervention. It was like listening to a train wreck on full volume, every tiny metallic scrape and inaudible slinging of iron could be heard with such clarity that threatened the superiority of Superman's hearing prowess.

Then Batman looked away, and the relief he felt was overpowering. And he came to the conclusion that the Batglare without the mask is much, _much _worse.

"We understand you made your choice. Green Arrow misses Roy, though, not Speedy. I just wanted to point that out. Now, I _am _glad you accepted my offer for this task. I'll see you both tonight, I should be getting back no later than two, so when I call at eleven, I expect him to be asleep." He pointed to his foster child, then actually turned and addressed him, "See you in the morning, Dick." And with a wave, he was off.

"W-what w-was _that_?" the word _that _was spoken like an unspeakable horror that was thrown of his tongue in raspy alarm.

"What? Oh," he chuckled, "you mean that Batglare." His laughter soon stopped and his mouth was a straight, impartial, if not, opposing, line, "You deserved it." He stated frigidly.

The tone of his voice, so lifeless and void of emotion, scared Roy out of his mind.

"Dude! Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He lied, hands clamping onto the expensive fabric.

"Seriously," his tone became frigid as well, "What's wrong?" he walked closer to the bed and Dick flinched.  
"Why do you care?" he inquired, a plethora of animosity dripping from his pale lips.

"Because you're like a little brother to me." After getting no response from the younger vigilante, he added, "No, not _like a_, you _are _my little brother. Your problem is my problem, too."

He slowly turned his head in Red Arrow's direction, "Then why did you leave?"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, I wasn't thinking, I just – I wanted respect. I didn't want to leave you guys…that's not why I did it." He moved to sit on the bed, leaning part of it downward, making Dick roll closer to that side **(1)**, as if being trapped in a whirlpool of pillows and coverlets. But he quickly squirmed away, nevertheless.

"But you were so hostile when handing over Dr. R. You just acted like you hated us or something. You denied the need for our help on several occasions. Don't you see we just want you to accept us?"

The former sidekick was silent. The younger boy sighed.

"But you won't, will you? I thought that me and KF being on that team – maybe you'd find it in your heart, but – ugh! Look at us! We're supposed to be fighting the bad guys, not each other!" The Boy Wonder's speech was cut short by a coughing fit. The redhead put a hand on the boy's shoulder, waiting for the racking coughs to slow down or stop. When they finally did, Roy spoke,

"I'm okay with your teammates, if you subtract Artemis, and the reason I do that is to look tough in front of your…" he refrained from flippantly using the term _babysitters_, "…supervisors. It probably ends up making _me_ look stupid, doesn't it?"

Dick nodded slowly, earning a small chuckle from the archer as he ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"I don't know. Let them think what they think, I don't care. But I _do _care about you and Wally, why do you think I drove all the way from Star City when I was supposed to be on patrol?"

"Hmm." Dick sat up straighter against the backboard of the purple hart **(2) **and turned to look at the redhead fully, "Well, although you've been acting like a grade-A douche lately…I guess I can let it slide, just for today. But you might want to loose the tough-guy act, it's making my team hate you."

"Will do. But first," he pulled a plastic bag filled with groceries from the side of the bed, "you're getting soup." He stood up and walked towards the door, groceries all in tow.

Ten minutes later, there was a knocking on the door.

"Come in." Dick called through gravelly vocal chords. Roy entered the room, a bowl of homemade soup in his hands.

"Here," he handed him the bowl along with a spoon. Dick took one slurp and gasped,

"What's in that?"

"Soup."

"That just can't be soup. That –" he pointed to the contents of the bowl, "That's _miracle _soup! Are you sure it was you who made this?" Roy was smiling the whole time the ill-Robin was talking, except for that last question. On that last question, he scowled very close to Batman's magnitude (Nah, I'm messing with you, it wasn't close it was like a quarter of a quarter of the real thing. But still, props to him, that's closer than any other mere mortal has been.)

"Don't. Doubt. My. Soup. Skills."

_AN:_

_Yup, you're classic sick fic, with angsty touches. Might have a part two, I'm debating. You know what's funny? Yesterday I had seven reviews, seven favorites, and seven alerts. Today, I have ten reviews, ten favorites, and ten alerts. Mwhahaha. _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Cramps. I just threw up. AHHHHHH. Yeah, I'm in PAIN. So a review and a request and any other crap you want to give me would help make this day a lot better. _

_Please…?_

**(1) Don't you hate it when that happens? Someone sits on a bed you're laying down on and gravity just pushes you over to that side? Ugh, it's maddening!**

**(2) purple hart is an expensive kind of wood, the backboard of his bed was not a heart-shaped purple thing, if that's what any of you were thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Keep your pants on, 'kay?

_Reviews! You guys sure know how to make me feel better. And thank you to the Anon _**Carol **_for making me metaphorical e-soup. I feel much better, thank you. And now I must list the AMAmazing people who reviewed,_** geek179, Adoglover5, MyLittleBird, Icey-Authoress, Carol, **_and_** FuzzyBee013**_. And if people haven't already noticed this, they're going to. All of these could be either Roy/Wally/Dick, Dick/Wally, Roy/Dick, because, let's face it. I'm a Robin-centric. Well, of course, unless someone requests a Wally/Roy, then I'll definitely do that. Requests trump my own wants every time._

_Now, this one is mildly for Seito (notice how I did not put the name in bold. That's what happens when you don't review) who made the fic "But!" that I loved so very much but was not continued and was way to short for my liking. And I'm kind of dodging _**Mystery Agent**_'s request, but it will probably be done in the next chapter or two, so it will get done. _

Chapter IV: NESS!

Dick Grayson sat in the front seat of the Batmobile, his arms crossed across his chest and his lips in a tight pout. It was punctual silence for most of the ride. Richard thought if he could keep up the silent treatment maybe Bats would reconsider. Actually, he didn't think it, he assumed, or rather, he hoped. Most people couldn't get to the Dark Knight the way he could. And his pout was as equidistant from sadistic perfection as his adoptive father's Batglare. It was a pout that could make a vegetarian barbeque a hamster, a schizophrenic turn his crayons, a bouncer take ballet (even bouncer who aren't…"_happy_")**(1)**. So this _should _have worked. But he overlooked one crucial fact. He was immune to the Batglare, so wouldn't Bruce be immune to the Robpout?

"You keep that up your bottom lip is going to be sore."

"Really. That's all you have to say?"

"Good luck."

"But that mission was ours! We should be out there digging up dirt on Ra's."

"Ra's Al Ghul is my problem, and no one else's. And I don't need dirt."

"Well could you at least let me train? Why do we have to go on a putrid faux mission that is just a waste of time?" Robin's voice was rising, and he tried his best to force it back down to a low and intimidating whisper, like Bruce was doing. But alas, he couldn't. Stupid puberty, "You just want us out of you hair, don't you?"

"No. It's just there's been a lot of kidnapping attempts in the past week…and the team was going to have to meet Dick Grayson eventually, after all, he is the son of the League's top funder."

"Why don't you need protection?"

"Because I'm Batman."

"And I'm Robin!"

"Not right now, you aren't." he replied gruffly, pulling into Mt. Justice's garage, "Right now I'm in cowl. You're in civvies. I'm just an escort, now come on." Dick reluctantly got out of the car and stepped into the cave, standing awkwardly in the debriefing room as his teammates floated, sped, and walked into the room. Batman put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to the remaining members of Young Justice.

"This is Dick Grayson. He is your responsibility for the time being and I expect you to do a good job protecting him while I'm away." He explained, giving his son a push towards the group before walking off.

"You're Dick Grayson?" Megan squealed, "Oh, I'm a big fan. I see you all the time on the Earth television. I'm Miss Martian."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Miss Martian."

"I am Aqualad." He stuck out a polite hand and Dick shook it.

"Superboy." Superboy announced.

"Artemis." As well, the blonde archer introduced herself monosyllabically, a trace of hostility in her voice.

"I'm Kid Flash. But probably already know who I am. I mean, who doesn't?" Dick was genuinely surprised. KF was playing along, doing his too-cool-for-everyone act in a very convincing manner. But still, he had Megan, Artemis, Conner, and Kaldur to worry about.

This was going to be a long day.

~*~UMM~*~RIPPLES~*~IN~*~LIKE~*~A~*~POND~*~OR~*~SOMETHING~*~I~*~DON'T~*~KNOW~*~THIS~*~IS~*~A~*~BREAKLINE~*~

Dick Grayson didn't have super-hearing, and he didn't really need it to listen in to the loud conversation going on from the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of Bruce's kid?"

"Oh. My. Glob. Did you _see _his eyes? Those were like an ocean of blue." Megan sighed dreamily.

"My eyes are blue." Superboy muttered.

"Are you sure you're into blue? I think green is a much more…compatible color."

"Shut it, Wally." She admonished fiercely. "Though I wanted the Ra's Al Ghul mission…" Artemis blushed, "I think those eyes are worth it."

"You too?" Wally cried, "What do ya know? Something melted the Ice Princess."

"Hmm? All I heard was princess."

"Never mind." Wally rolled his eyes, "You know he's just kind of sitting there…Should we say something?"

"Ooooh!" Megan gasped, "Ask him if he wants to go to the beach!"

"Yeah!" Artemis chimed in. Wally walked over to the couch where the undercover bird was currently perched.

"Hey, Dick, you want to hit the beach?"

"Sure." He replied, getting up from the green couches, "What harm could it do?"

_AN:_

_Okay, this was just a snip-it setting up the next chapter. Why did I choose to do it this way? Good question. Well, you see, children, I need suggestions for what should happen during this fine evening Robin has to spend as Dick Grayson. I have some possibilities._

_1.) The Joker tries and breaks up the party_

_2.) Babs comes to visit_

_3.) Someone kidnaps Robin_

_4.) Dick tries to sneak off (which isn't really hard considering he was raised by the Dark Knight)_

_5.) (Recommended) Other. Meaning you give me an idea I haven't thought of. I would really appreciate that. =D And whoever gives me an idea that I use, will get a dedication. And some of Alfred's cookies._

_So, just review with one of the number options (those count as votes) and whichever one has the most amount of votes, I'll do. You know, I'm kind of rooting for number five. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge._

**_(1) Yes, I did just quote "Shine." _**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times.

_Omiglob! I'm so sorry for the wait on this one (I like to update fast, and now you're about to hear a lot more of my personal life than you've ever wanted to) but I was at the library chilling with some friends from 12:00 to 6:00. And by chilling I meant we went to the café next to it, ate there making lots of noise, went to see the free screening of Harry Potter at the library, but weren't really paying attention to the movie, just snickering loudly and purposely making our phones go off (my ringtone is "Ghost Nappa" from TFS abridged parody), cyber-terrorized some people by reciting the Pokémon theme song (don't you dare ask), _almost _donated blood (yeah, we're kind of minors), went back inside the library, did stuff I don't remember, and my phone went off again, but that time it was my mom coming to pick me up. Oh, actually I think some of the people in our group actually have accounts on this site…_**When-Love-Fails**_ and _**KibaxHina-Only time will tell **_were in attendance. xD After that, my mom, my brother, and me all went window-shopping (cause we're broke), but ended up spending three hours in the Apple store trying to fix my brother's first generation iPod (it's name is Lee) and then the mall closed, so we got some sushi and left. Then, I read Batman HUSH comics until 1:30. So blame my lateness on that. _

_Now, to address my AMAmazing reviewers! _**Jedi Ani Unduli, Red-Golden Wings, geek179, Adoglover5, Scotty1609, Tortor, Icey-Authoress, KrC, Hiyami, CG07, IceyCold97, **_and my lovely Anons, _**Frellich, Carol, Heather, Devin, DerangedTeddy-Bear, **_And someone else who didn't bother naming him/her self. Now, I tried to fit bits and pieces of what all of you wanted into here. An (over)whelming percent of you wanted Dick to get kidnapped. So that's what's going to happen...well, not exactly. Hmm…like I said, bits and pieces…_

_And _**Scotty1609**_, that shall be for another day, or maybe an alternate ending to this little concoction, but it most definitely will happen along with what _**Icey-Authoress **_suggested. You guys are all so original! But, _**Hiyami **_gets the dedication and _**geek179**_ gets the metaphorical e-cookies because I just couldn't decide. xD And I'm sorry if people are being OOC…This kind of lines up with how I like my pairings. First of all, Supermartian just has no logic behind it. Why do they like each other? Honestly, the reason has never donned on me. I think Megan just picked the most ripped guy out of the team and decided to crush on him. And I can't take relationships founded on looks alone, sorry Supermartian fans. I guess I'm okay with Waltermis, considering I have written some, but I kind of like Artobin more, they both have interesting pasts that would make for more interesting conflicts and could allow for more enticing plot bombs to be launched. But the couple I think makes the most sense is Maldur. I mean, think about their two personalities. What could go hand-in-hand easier than that? (The wording on that question was odd), but, alas, Grieg hates me so. I mean, now that we've got the pairings figured out, and the mole is definitely Artemis, there's nothing left to surprise us. Unless KF ends up being the mole…_

_I swear that would be the BEST plot bomb ever. Because he would have to have a serious reason, inner turmoil for the decision and guilt for lying, all making for a more intricate character underneath his flirty and sanguine disposition. _

_And now, after having the longest AN I've ever had, enjoy the chapter…_

Chapter V: Abduction

Wally stood against the bathroom door where Dick was changing into a borrowed bathing suit.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Wally whispered through the metallic door.

"Oh, relax…you act as if I've never plaid the part of rich-only-child before."

"Don't do anything to pique their curiosity; I still don't think they bought that Robin was on a mission with Superman."

"Well, the excuse makes sense. LexCorp's technology branch has been doing some suspicious…_things _and Superman might need a specialist in that field to assist with, um, _things_."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad Superman came and explained it instead of you. Who knows what that hesitation in your voice could have done for the operation…"

"Hmm, you're getting on to me for my hesitation? Says the guy who can't help but stutter when talking to a girl that isn't in uniform…"

"Dude!"

"Yeah, whatever, keep your pants _on_." He smirked, opening up the door and stepping out into the hallway, "Let's get going."

~*~TEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~WENT~*~OUT~*~TO~*~DINE~*~ONE~*~CHOKED~*~HIS~*~LITTLE~*~SELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~NINE~*~

Kaldur, Megan, Conner, and Artemis were already sitting on the warm sand of the beach when Dick and Wally came down. The minute Megan and Artemis spotted the billionaire's son, they could kiss their conscious thoughts goodbye, because all of it belonged to him. His skin was somehow iridescent in their eyes and his oblique curves of muscle were just too perfect to belong to someone so…vertically challenged. And they weren't even aware of his height. Just his abdominal region. But he wasn't monstrously bulky, like most ripped men, his form was lithe and fit. And it was the apple of the two girls' eyes.

"Hey." He called with a wave, and just like in the movies, they sighed that melodiously mesmerized sigh. Superboy, who was watching Megan intently, had his eyes narrowed into slits at her vermillion blush. When he finally made it to the two, they smiled widely, but both were too in-shock to speak. After a few minutes of everyone just staring (Artemis and Megan at Dick, Wally and Conner at Megan, Kaldur at the ocean, and Dick at the humorous scene in front of him) the undercover-Robin inquired,

"Why don't we hit the waves?"

"You mean with a surfboard?" It took everything in the Boy Wonder's power to keep from doubling over laughing. Artemis was trying her best to sound seductive, the words coming off raspy and low. And imagine having to be Robin, trying to keep all that amusement on the inside. So, instead of hiding it, he decided to play along.

"Nah. I was thinking I could teach you two ladies how to body surf." He smiled. They almost swooned, but kept enough composure to follow him out into the water. Kaldur just looked, on wide-eyed and grabbed a fist full of sand, only to let it slip through his fingers. Just like Megan.

Okay, he never wanted to admit it, especially before Tula had turned him down, but there was just something about Megan…she wasn't superficial like most girls, she was kind and sweet and thoughtful and just the most adorable thing with how innocuous her mistakes were. But now she had been tainted, by this – this mere _boy_. He was _shorter _than him, _younger _than him. What made her so attracted to him? Besides, his eyes are silver! That's a pretty amazing color. Why did she have to be attracted to something as mundane as _blue_? The aquatic teen swallowed some air and released it slowly. He had to stop being jealous. Jealous wasn't like him. Even with Garth. He wasn't jealous, maybe a little sad that Tula turned him down, but really he was happy for the two. Besides, his thoughts had to be here. On the surface.

Where Megan just so happened to be…

"Haha, exactly!" rang the voice of the young billionaire over the waves of the sea. Come to think of it, that was an odd feat. The waves…they were getting stronger…as if angry.

No…As if…

…Jealous…

~*~TEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~WENT~*~OUT~*~TO~*~DINE~*~ONE~*~CHOKED~*~HIS~*~LITTLE~*~SELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~NINE~*~

Body surfing with Dick was the most fun Artemis had ever had in her entire life.

Now, right of the bat, you'd think that's a hyperbole.

It's not.

To get this statement, and the actuality of its truth, you have to understand were Artemis is coming from. All of her life, she's been trained by her dad who is anything but reasonable, and nothing if not sadistic. He had worked her hard, day and night, making sure she was _perfect. _She was home-schooled of course, until the opportunity came to go to school when her mother came to rescue her as the custody battles and restraining orders came. Though he kept his distance, it still didn't seem like she was safe. She could still feel him breathing down her neck, whispering in her ear demonic plans for the future, telling her she could never fight the good fight, she was destined for supposed better, that she was destined for evil. But six months ago, she got another opportunity. This team. And albeit, it was a way to escape her life, it wasn't a very reliable or efficient one. So that's what this was. An escape. Merely making it with the bare essentials. But now? She was having the time of her life, quite literally. She didn't feel like herself. She felt like someone new, someone _exciting_. Someone who hoped to catch the thirteen-year-old's eye. But then Wally came, when she was finally enjoying herself in what seemed like – well, not forever, maybe not ever, and ripped it from her hands with a few mere words.

"Hey, Dick, Kaldur thinks it's not safe for you to be out so far."

Dick nodded nonchalantly, and headed for the shore. Now, not only did she have to share him with a crazed Megan, but also the rest of her team.

Great.

~*~TEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~WENT~*~OUT~*~TO~*~DINE~*~ONE~*~CHOKED~*~HIS~*~LITTLE~*~SELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~NINE~*~

Was Wally jealous? Nah. At first he told himself he did _not _like the way Megan was looking at Dick, but he realized he felt almost…what's the word? …Right, there is no single word. He didn't like the fact that Megan, someone who's 48 in human years, and Artemis, the most obnoxious girl he knew, were both looking at Robin like that. Robin was thirteen. That's not even an appropriate age to date at! Why were they coming on so strong? And more importantly…why did Wally have this feeling of disapproval? And, like I said, he wasn't jealous. Not for Megan, not _of_ Megan, so get that little idea out of your head. It was more like the way a father would get concerned if a bunch of older guys started coming onto his daughter. Well, actually, I apologize, that was a terrible analogy. But it _somehow_ is in the ballpark. Dick was his little brother. Emphasis on _little_. And he kind of always pictured him that way, but the way he was handling the situation, taking nonchalant notice in it, playing it cool…he seemed so _mature_.

However, that still didn't give Megan and Artemis a right to play pedophile.

So, when Kaldur made a note of how far out they were, he decided to exploit it.

And now Megan and Artemis weren't on him and Dick was…

Wait.

He looked over the group once more. Megan was sitting next to Superboy like she normally did, Kaldur was holding a one-word conversation with Artemis, and Dick was…

_Chiz._

~*~TEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~WENT~*~OUT~*~TO~*~DINE~*~ONE~*~CHOKED~*~HIS~*~LITTLE~*~SELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~NINE~*~

Roy didn't know why he had decided to come to the base. He was just off from patrol around Star City when he saw that candy apple red faux-telephone booth that also served as a transporter. And he thought, why not? Dick and Wally could use some visiting. But, of course, like in most situations, he wasn't thinking. First, there was Artemis. He certainly did NOT want to deal with that. Then there was the awkwardness of explaining why he was there (no doubt someone *cough* Artemis *cough* would ask). And the whole experience would just be an uncomfortable charade of _trying _to get to hang out with the two younger heroes.

But, like with how he stormed out of the Hall of Justice, he didn't think about such repercussions. So, when he beamed in and was, to his dismay, announced as his former name, it only hit him then that if he wanted to see Dick and Wally it would have to be outside of Young Justice.

However, there wasn't even anyone there. He walked around a bit, calling Robin and Kid Flash, even Kaldur, who he had known the third-longest on the team, but still, no answer came.

Well, maybe I'm lying.

There was one answer, if you could call it that. It was a strangled cry, coming from the deeper bowls of the mountain. Picking on it quite early, he ran to were he thought he had heard the noise.

First he saw the attacker, a dark, cloaked figure, perceptibly male, with a hood covering all but his mouth and chin. Second, he saw the captive in the man's strangling grip. A raven-haired, cerulean-eyed Dick Grayson was fighting against the man, but was clearly losing. Roy ran full speed ahead, his hands finding his bow at Godspeed (don't worry, I'm not going to make a joke about KF's inferiority for this occasion, like most authors tend to do) the arrows being met with the bowstring even faster as he ran. But when he got to his destination, they both dematerialized. It was like he ran through them and their molecules dispersed, leaving particles behind for a moment or two before completely vanishing.

He did a once over, looking for any way they could've gone.

But his search proved fruitless.

The hooded man was gone.

And he had taken Dick with him.

_AN:_

_Hehe. :D I'm so evil. Part three might actually take some time (it's going to be long) if not, I might just break it down into part three and part four so that I can update faster (like we all know I love to do) I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be having this AN I wasted so much of your time with the first one… Sorry, _**Heather**_ and _**Jedi Ani Unduli **_you both won't be getting what you want (well, Dick was kidnapped, so I hope _**Heather **_doesn't get mad at me). Besides, I really _really **really **_don't like writing Killer Croc. I did it once in story I decided to trash and it gave _me _nightmares. And hmm...the Joker. I write him well (he was also featured in the story I trashed) but I have to think like him to write him well (his thoughts, his plans, his love for Harley, his goals, etc.) and that drives me that much loser to insanity...but I know I'm going to have to eventually include him in this story... Oh well... And if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do, I would really appreciate it. I know where I'm going with this, I just want to know if there's anything extra I can give you guys. And yeah, this AN is getting outrageously long now. I apologize. In the words of Dick Grayson (in Batman: Under the Red Hood) "I'm chatty, it's part of my wit and charm." And one more thing, __to_** KrC**_, sorry. I love your profile picture, if that's any consolation. :P _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise.

_So, I'm going to start doing something with the title of these chapters starting now. I did the same thing with Mocking Jay, though I really didn't tell anyone. The names of these chapters are…_connected_…somehow. If you figure it out…um…*looks through purse*…um…I'll write you a one-shot, of any genre. It doesn't have to be Young Justice, it can be…*looks through purse*…um…Treasure Planet, Heroes, Fairy Tail, Duarara!, Inuyasha, Vocaloid, any Final Fantasy (though I prefer XIII), Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Legendia, Legend of Zelda, Teen Titans, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Doctor Who, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Code Geass, Code Lyoko, Scrubs, Danny Phantom, Avatar: TLA, Son of the Mob (funny story, while I was reading that book my dog crapped on it…yeah the library hates me), Alex Rider, Thirteen Reasons Why, Invader Zim, etc. And yes. All of that was in my purse. Wanna see what I have in my closet? _

_-_- I just realized how awkward that sounded. And if you want more clues, just look at the names of the chapters of Mocking Jay. And if you're like me, you'll just type all of the titles in to a Google search bar and see what you get. And remember, children, this is only for who reviews with the answer first. _

**Icey-Authoress, Red-Golden Wings, Hiyami, Heather, Nerdy Ninja in Training, FuzzyBee013, Adoglover5, geek 179, **_and_** CG07 **_you guys are still AMAmazing. And yes, by now I hope you get that the "AMA" in the way I spell amazing is not accidental. AMA is the name of my brother's band (no, don't worry, he's not emo or a punk), you can find them on youtube. I believe the name is AustinMichaelAldo (that's what AMA stands for) or something along those lines, and their most popular song is For Narnia. So my brother said for publicity, I had to say that. So I do. And _**Heather**_? I know they saw him like that before…but this time let's just pretend the animators decided to draw him in a much more refined [*cough* hotter *cough*] way. Let's just go with that…Or maybe it was secretly the eyes? _

_Anyways OMSG. Someone added this to a community with the description "The Best Fanfiction I Have Ever Read." I danced around my house at 3:00AM, needless to say. Also, I realized I made a mistake in the first and second chapter that no one seems to have noticed. Yay. I'm off the hook! Wait. I just told you… _

_Anyways, I get it, wasting your time here, enjoy the story and thank _**FuzzyBee013 **_for the AMAmazing suggestion that has become what you are now reading._

Chapter VI: Candlelight

Wally and Roy were standing in the debriefing room, checking the coordinates on Robin's tracking device. It was a pretty shabby one, mostly because they didn't honestly think they needed it. It didn't tell them an address, a street number, any good places to eat near it (Kid Flash's came with that pleasurable feature), or even what avenue he was in. Roy's paraphernalia were littered near where the cloaked figure had disappeared with the bird and Wally – well, Wally had left all of his belongings and ran straight there when he got Roy's text.

"Should we tell the others? They're going to notice if both me and Dick are gone."

Roy thought about it for a second.

"New plan. How about we lock Artemis in the broom closet and the rest of the team helps us?"

"Man. What is it with you and her?"

"I just…I don't like her."

"Gathered that."

"Wow, for a second there you sounded just like Robin…"

"Miss him that much already?" Wally asked flippantly. But then his face grew serious and his shoulders sagged, "Me too."

"So, it's just me and you gunning for Dick?"

"Guess so…"

"This should be fun."

~*~NINE~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~STAYING~*~UP~*~LATE~*~ONE~*~OVERSLEPT~*~HIMSELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~EIGHT~*~

Dick was faintly aware of the flickering flame incessantly wavering in and out of existence. However, he was fully aware of the scolding-hot wax that dripped off the candle and landed on his knees, sending a jolt of burning pain that laced up his legs and caused a lingering impression, not unlike that of a tattoo. Another splatter of the inferno's debris trickled down his scathed legs. A rupturing cry gurgled out of his throat, but quickly bubbled down to a whisper as his vocal cords grew thin **(1)**. He was chained with iron cuffs to the chair he now so agonizingly sat upon, the shadow he was covered in wallowing in the metallically masked man's presence. The man and his broad shoulders stepped forward, closer to his field of vision, eclipsing what light he had left to hold onto. A thickening darkness coated the rest of the ill-lit room and not much could be seen, even the blonde hair and brown eyes of his captor had been shaded in with onyx.

"W-what do you want with me…?" the voice that spurred from his own lips surprised him with its sound. It was so feeble and flat, barely being heard over a flooding silence.

"You're Bruce Wayne's kid. Bruce Wayne funds the Justice League, and perceptibly the Young Justice League. We would like him to stop doing that. That's where you come in. He stops funding, we start returning."

"Who are you?" he interrogated, his voice conjuring up at least some of its remnants to sound somewhat like a vertebrate.

"I am your captor. A _main _contributor of the Light…"

"I meant your name." he muttered with slight stability.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt getting the word out, now would it? You can call me Sportsmaster. Or just Master for short."

"Whatever you say, Sport." Dick uttered a toothy-grin. It maliciously down-turned when Sportsmaster dumped the rest of the pearl candle wax onto the undercover-Boy-Wonder.

"Like I said," he smirked as Dick hissed with pain, "Master for short."

"Ahh." He nodded in affirmation, "But you're still not turbed…not turbed at all…"

~*~NINE~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~STAYING~*~UP~*~LATE~*~ONE~*~OVERSLEPT~*~HIMSELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~EIGHT~*~

"This is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to work, this is not going to–" Roy thumped the younger vigilante on the back of the neck and continued to drive, eyes locked on the road monotonously.

"You keep that mentality then I guess it's out of the question."

"But there are so many holes in our plan!" Wally tried to explain, an exasperated quirk in his voice.

"Like?" the archer rose an eyebrow as he signaled for a left, the green of the stoplight brushing against each of their skin. The sun had gone down not too long ago, and there was still some tendrils of the sun that manages to show through the horizon. Roy and Wally just hoped that it wouldn't be completely out of reach by the time they got Dick home safely.

"For starters, my team is going to get suspicious when he's gone. It's kind of our mission to keep an eye on him and, uh, I don't know, make sure he doesn't get kidnapped!" he waved his hands in a melodramatically facetious manner.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"What?" Wally did a minor sound check.

"Well, hot air _does _rise…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Mhmm…" the young speedster crossed his arms.

"Look, you told them you were taking Dick back to Gotham to get his homework he left there, right? That'll buy us some time."

"Um, you're kind of forgetting the fact that I have, hmm – what's the word? – super speed." Red Arrow rolled his eyes at the flippant comment and moved onto more pressing matters.

"What matters right now is that we get his address right."

"And if the team tries to interfere…?"

"Then I hope they'd be helping and not hurting…but don't blame me if Artemis gets a few arrows stuck up her–"

"I think this is the place." KF stated dully, not wanting the sentence's indirect object **(2) **to come into play.

"That warehouse? Let's hope so…"

~*~NINE~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~STAYING~*~UP~*~LATE~*~ONE~*~OVERSLEPT~*~HIMSELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~EIGHT~*~

Artemis tightened the pouch with her arrows around her waist and smirked. She knew following the boys would lead her to _something_ good...

~*~NINE~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~STAYING~*~UP~*~LATE~*~ONE~*~OVERSLEPT~*~HIMSELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~EIGHT~*~

Kid Flash and Red Arrow emerged into the dark warehouse, the beam of soft moon light that crept its way in illuminated the dust particles swimming around in the air as the not-so-dynamic duo stepped into the uninviting building. It was complete darkness in the shadows and the way they were clumped together and packed so tightly made it very possible for someone to hide in their midst. When the two superheroes finally made it to the center of the room, the hefty cement-like door slammed closed and all of the hazy light was gone, quickly being replaced with a suffocating darkness. A strangled cry rang out, but both boys knew it wasn't either of them. It was someone in the shadows. The cement door opened again, a light _creak _sounded and a figure scampered across, causing a feminine silhouette to be casted where the pearl light should have been. The door closed once again with a slam and they felt their two heads being smashed against each other. The events subsequent were left blank.

~*~NINE~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~STAYING~*~UP~*~LATE~*~ONE~*~OVERSLEPT~*~HIMSELF~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~EIGHT~*~

The next thing KF was aware of was the light of the moon beating down on him intensely. His eyes stuttered open and he looked around. The only place he could look was up. So his field of vision consisted of the moon, the stars, and everything else that goes with the large celestial entity known as the nighttime sky. But then he noticed there were trees rimming the sparkling wonder, and not only that, they were moving. He turned to one side to get a better angle, but that only shot a wave of pain up through his left shoulder. He could hear voices, so he settled on listening for the time being.

"Whoa, calm down, now!" The voice sounded familiar, certainly feminine…

"You're one to talk Mrs. Road Rage!" a somewhat masculine voice rang out with cackling laughter.

"Hey, do you want these two waking up before we get there?"

"No…"

"Then you'll do as I say and–" her neck turned sharply, "Kid Flash is awake."

"How do you know? And please…_please_…don't tell me you can smell it."

"You mean you want me to _lie_?" she melodramatically inquired, glibly feigning mock hurt.

"Haha, let's just see if Mr. Hot Shot is conscious yet."

Then Wally realized were he was. The back seat of a convertible, with Spee – Red Arrow right next to him, sound asleep. And the voices belong to none other than Dick and Artemis.

"Wha-? Wha-?"

"Man, he's really out of it."

"Yeah, I think Sportsmaster hit him too hard…"

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't squeal on me to Batman, I am a-okay." Artemis smiled. And the undercover-Robin was thinking the same thing. But even without anyone telling the Dark Knight, they were sure to get the end-results-aside-we-are-not-happy seminar. Of course, Robin wouldn't get it. After all, he was in Metropolis the whole weekend…

_AN:_

_Sorry it was so short. If you couldn't guess, Artemis ended up saving not only Dick, but Red Arrow and KF. I would've done that scene, but this isn't an Artemis fic. But there is always Robin inside of Artobin... _

_Some people, at this point may be wondering...what about the vanishing trick? Well, easy answer. This story originally had Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Dr. Light, and Klarion the Witch Boy. But if I put them in, this story would go on _forever, _I wouldn't get any requests done,_ _and I have the attention span of Robin._

_(Please skip this next part, for it may make little to no sense)_

_Robin: HEY! *Robpouts*_

_Xirg: *uses writer authority to stop Robpout before completely intoxicated* Hey yourself. This is the first time I've ever talked to a character in my AN._

_Robin: Why are you doing it now then?_

_Xirg: Because I overlooked something. I was reading NIGHTWING and countless other fics that were pure genius and I realized something…_

_Robin: Oh, goodie, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to anticipate this life-changing secret?_

_Xirg: *animosity filled stare* I've seen ten-year-old's taller than you. _

_Robin: !_

_Xirg: You deserved it…_

_Robin: You're the one who wrote me with Wally's sarcasm…_

_Xirg: Touché. Anyways…I overlooked the fact that the author to all of these stories was _**Scotty1609 **_who has reviewed this story telling me she loved it! And she talks to Robin often, so I thought I'd give it a go._

_Robin: And how's that working out for you?_

_Xirg: Right. I need to write you better. (Did I really just say give it a go…?)_

_Robin: Wait, no, no you can't do that! Please no! I'm supposed to remain single! Jeese McCartney said so in his interview! Please don't – *throws self at Xirg*_

_Xirg: Wait a minute…I didn't write that part… _

_Roxas: What's up _bitches_? _

_Xirg: Ansgty Sora! Please tell me you brought Axel or Ven!_

_Roxas: You mean I'm not good enough anymore?_

_Xirg: You're AMAmazing…But here's the pecking order. It goes Axel. Then Ven. Then you. Then Sora. Then Vanitas. Then Master Eraqus. Then Xion. Then other characters I don't feel like naming…_

_Robin: *still in glomping mode* You sure you want to talk about that here? There are YJ fans and YJ fans only out there…They're going to flame…_

_Xirg: Well, how about I add you? It goes Ven, you, then Roxas._

_Robin: All I heard was Jeese McCartney, Jeese McCartney, then Jeese McCartney…_

_Roxas: WHAT? Why am I LAST?_

_Xirg: -_- you cursed, therefore, you are demoted. I just got back from Wednesday night church. I do not appreciate your language._

_Robin: Speaking of language…can I speak Romanian again? That was fun._

_Xirg: You were sobbing uncontrollably and the only words you said were Mom and Dad…how could that have been fun?_

_Roxas: This is getting too long…_

_Xirg: Agreed…Help me sign out?_

_Roxas: Sure._

_Robin: Are you asking just to taunt me? You know I have to do it whether I want to or not._

_Xirg: Well…_do_ you want to…?_

_Robin:...yes..._

_Xirg: Perfect! Until next time, I'm Xirg!_

_Roxas: I'm Robin!_

_Robin: And I'm Roxas!_

_Xirg: -_- I knew this was a bad idea…_

**_(1) Can vocal cords grow thin...?_**

**_(2) Was that an indirect object? I don't know, Mrs. Waller never taught us proper English...I'm just guessing..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tsk, tsk, if you have to ask you haven't been paying attention.

_Yeah, last chapter, not my best chapter. By the way, Artemis followed them because, um, hello? Dick! And yeah, Wally's her actual love interest, and he was there and all that jazz. She said she'd go to the team just for the fun of the ride (and they believed her because of how "well" she was getting along with Dick). She was raised by Sportsmaster, that should be another variable. And when she followed them, at least to the car, she saw Roy and got suspicious, piquing her curiosity. And no, she does not know that Robin and Dick are the same people. But, that last scene were Roy and Wally blacked out I kind of felt the need to write, because right now it is not 12:39AM anymore and I'm not _completely_ dead to the world. Though, and I know there are those of you who do this, most of you probably skipped this AN. I kind of tend to talk a lot…And don't worry. After that I am never talking to another character again. And after this scene, I'm doing the short little suggestions I've been getting._

Chapter VII: Kick-Off

Artemis had already made her escape when she noticed, to her dismay, that there was a blur of red and pink on the inside. She knew she was ahead of them. After all, they had to decipher the coordinates and drive the hunk of metal to the location. But she had seen it, the obvious blur of two other vigilantes come to save the billionaire. But before she really had time to register that, the door slammed. She urged Dick, though still bleeding, onto the motorcycle she had borrowed. She told him to stay put, then rushed inside.

Both boys were on the floor, completely out of it. Sportsmaster stood above them, a threatening gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, Artemis what a," he cracked his knuckles, "_pleasant _surprise."

"Hi." She greeted plainly, a flat, rounded edge in her voice.

"That's all you have for me?"

"No, not really." She claimed, firing an arrow in his direction. It grazed his shoulder, but didn't stick, just flung back behind him. She rapidly fired more, but only two or three seemed to actually hit. He chuckled, pulling the few that had touched him out of his armor.

"Come on, hit me some more." Artemis, nostrils steaming with rage and frustration, fired all the arrows she could the time span of ten seconds. Few hit him and many missed. But still, the few that had left him staggering back. Realizing she was out of arrows, Artemis flung herself forward and engaged the man in hand-to-hand combat. She launched a few punches that ended shortly when Sportsmaster caught them and twisted it backward. She flipped backward and motioned for him to come forward. He smiled behind the metallic mask and took a step forward. She somersaulted back and kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards, but his hands kept him from landing on the floor completely. But while he was so concerned with getting back up, he hadn't noticed that Artemis had her hand on the arrow that was plunged into his suit and pushed it harder it. With a loud grunt, he went down. But from the point of entry, she knew the arrow hadn't hit any major arteries. Good. So the monster got to live another day.

She threw Wally over her shoulder and dragged Red Arrow by the foot outside to where Dick was.

"Look who I found!" she smiled. Dick looked shock, but helped her lug them into their car. Artemis grabbed the keys from Roy's pocket and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Hey don't you only have permit?"

"You want to pretend to be my adult in the passenger seat?"

"Sure, whatever gets us back faster."

It was after they had made it back to base and everyone was safe that Artemis finally realized she had left the motorcycle…

~*~EIGHT~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~TRAVELING~*~TO~*~DEVON~*~ONE~*~SAID~*~HE'D~*~STAY~*~THERE~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SEVEN~*~

**Icey-Authoress**

"Hey, Wally, you ready to go?" Roy asked, sitting on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen countertop. He drummed his finger against the smooth, granite surface as he eyed the speedster in impatient annoyance.

"Don't look at me! It's Rob that's taking so long!"

"Rob is right next to me." He claimed flatly. And sure enough, Wally blinked and the Dark Knight's protégé was there. Albeit, he was used to the sycophant behavior of the Boy Wonder, it still made him jump a few feet back in surprise.

"Dude, you got to stop doing that."

"I've heard that so many times in my life. And just like all those other times, no." he smirked smugly, leaping off of the stool and landing agilely next to Kid Flash.

"So we've got three hours until Daddy Bats comes to break up the party."

"You got to stop calling him that."

"I've heard that so many times in my life. And just like all those other times, no." he recited sardonically.

"Yeah, well, when Batman figures out your little _nickname _you're going to be joining Mr. Arrow…"

Wally looked at him sideways,

"What?"

Roy waved his hand, dismissing the subject torpidly, "It's a Treasure Planet reference."

"So are we going to finally leave? Or talk about futurtistic, steam punk, pirate movies?"

"Yeah, let's go." The trio was walked out of the kitchen as Roy jingled the keys in his hands.

"Where are you guys going?" Megan asked, cheery as always. All three boys looked at each other knowingly.

"It's nowhere." Roy claimed, "Just somewhere me, Wally, and Di–" he paused. Everyone did. Wally's mouth parted slightly. Robin looked up at the redhead in alarm. Megan tilted her head.

"Um, what do you mean?" she looked left and right, "Is there someone else going with you?"

"Uh…no, I just didn't get to finish because "Dis" bird." He ruffled Robin's hair, much to the younger boy's dismay.

"Um, I'm not sure I follow. Must be an Earth thing…" she muttered, shaking her head, leaving to see what Superboy was up to.

"Phew," Roy sighed, "That was close."

Robin thumped the back of his head.

"Yeah, right that was close! I swear if you're going to be picking us up here, you got to be more careful." He exclaimed as he tried to undo the damage the archer caused by ruffling his hair, "And if you ever ruffle my hair again–" A grunt took the place of the rest of the sentence because Roy had the audacity to repeat his mistake. He was rebuked with a Robpout, which gave him no recollection of the car trip to their destination.

~*~EIGHT~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~TRAVELING~*~TO~*~DEVON~*~ONE~*~SAID~*~HE'D~*~STAY~*~THERE~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SEVEN~*~

**Scotty1609 (AU for chapters IV-VI)**

Dick had to admit, he was having a good time hanging with Young Justice. As Dick, of course, not as Robin. He didn't really stay around to socialize when he was Robin. But Dick had all the time in the world. They had just ended a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven, and a game of I Never. And Artemis had just whispered the funniest joke he had ever heard into his ear. And he had the great displeasure of making the mistake of mawkishly sardonic laughter. Aka, a loud cackle, one that reverberated particularly well in the hollow hallways of the cave.

All of the conversations stopped. Other laughter that didn't match its magnitude ceased. The whole mountain was dead silent, save for a distant part of the notorious cackle that lightly resonated. All eyes were instantly on him. And he had no excuse for the outburst that sounded so much like Robin's esoteric laughter…

~*~EIGHT~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~TRAVELING~*~TO~*~DEVON~*~ONE~*~SAID~*~HE'D~*~STAY~*~THERE~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SEVEN~*~

**KrC (Yet again, another AU for chapters IV-VI)**

Artemis tilted her head and sputtered in disbelief,

"Wha – what?"

When she overheard Roy and Wally talking about Dick getting kidnapped, she didn't expect that this would be the sight she would see when coming to rescue him.

She had been quiet, surreptitious, and careful. She had gone through so much trouble gathering the Intel that lead her here. She had even snuck away from the others just to be sure he was alright. And yet, all that planning and work had gone to waste. Why? Because Dick was there, playing poker (and winning) against his captors.

"'Kay, guys, looks like my ride's here." He smirked, getting out of his chair, taking the green visor off his head and collecting some (actually, most) of the blue and red chips that laid in a large heap in the center of the table.

"Sure ya can't stay for one for game, Mon?"

"Calm down, Marley**(1)**, he's got himself a Toots." A man with a thick New Jersey accent smiled.

"I thought those guys kidnapped you!" Artemis blurted out. Dick laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he started, not really addressing her, but the men at the table, "they _kidnapped _me. Honestly if they wanted me to join in a game, they should call first."

"It was good playing a game with you, just like old times, ay? Sorry we went about it like that."

"Nah, it's okay, Bennet**(2)**, just don't do it again, you hear me?" There was a mangled chorus of reply, but Artemis couldn't really hear them as they walked back to the motorcycle she had parked outside.

"What was that about?"

"Eh." He shrugged, "When they want a good game, they want a good game. I just need to find a casino to cash these in at. You mind driving me there?"

"Um, er, sure, I guess, but don't you have to be over a certain age to–"

"Not when you're Dick Grayson, Artemis, not when you're Dick Grayson." He smirked.

_AN:_

_Phew. Now that I got those out of the way, all that's left is requests that will take up more than a few pages that have been so kindly given to me by _**Nerdy Ninja in Training, Scotty1609, Mystery Agent, **_and _**Hiyami**_. Sorry if I forgot anybody, and I always have room for more. :D_

_**(1) Bob Marley? Fudge yeah!**_

_**(2) Noah Bennet? Gasp! Sorry, I'm an HRG fangirl :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. Just playing with Greg's toys…

_AN: Sorry, this update is really late. My brother's kinda in the hospital…And I was throwing myself into some Heroes episodes to cope (they always manage to make me feel better). That didn't work. Netflix started being retarded, so, bye, bye lovely distraction of mine. Yesterday they took spinal fluid out of him, so his back really hurts and he's hooked up to all this machinery…it scares me. And no Peter Petrelli…so I checked out some fanfiction of that fandom. Too much incest, too much Yaoi and the retarded fic I made back in February is _still _on page 2 of the search for (Character A) Peter Petrelli. And it saddens me how Big Time Rush is ranked higher than it. Honestly. (I read on a mobile tablet, so it just has TV shows in order of how many fanfics they have under their belt.) So, yeah…I haven't checked reviews yet, so sadly no one will be acknowledged today. This is the request I got for Robin meeting Green Arrow and Speedy, I forgot who gave me this. Oh, well, hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter VIII: High of 75

Batman marched on as his ward and protégé exited the Batmobile and ran to catch up with the Caped Crusader.

"Wait up!" he called, panting. Once he had caught up with him, his pace slowed to a power walk and he smiled.

"Man, you sure you can't fly under that cape?" Batman gave him a look and continued walking, this time a little faster.

"No fair!" Robin yelled after him, his walk contorting back into a run. Batman stopped swiftly and Robin followed suit, looking up at the Hall of Justice's large, marble dome.

"Whoa." The Boy Wonder gasped in awe.

"Don't get too excited. You're not actually going inside."

"I know." Robin huffed, kicking at some dirt on the ground and – oh no. His lips were curling slightly downward, his bottom lip jutting out at exactly the right angle. Many foul words were circling the Dark Knight's mind repetitively. It was the Robpout. It was only a year ago that he had adopted the boy, so he still hadn't built up some sort of immunity for this childish gesture. He had suggested while Alfred was making calls to come up with an antidote for Scarecrow's fear toxin and Joker's laughing gas, that they also concoct a remedy for the Robpout. Alfred had just laughed.

He was completely serious.

He had told his ward that it was ruining their esoteric image, that the creepy laugh he did was enough, and now this pout could be seen as him going soft. But did that stop him? No.

"Stop it."

No it did not.

"I mean it, Robin."

So the pout continued.

"…eeeee…" Batman mentally squirmed.

"Fine. You can come inside, but only to the lobby."

"Yes!" Robin cried, doing a fist pump.

Batman rolled his eyes at his ward and himself as they walked (crept) into the faux-headquarters.

Robin stopped when they reached the statues.

"Whoa."

"Not this again…" Batman shook his head, "…Anyways, I'll be back soon. **Stay.** **Here**." Robin nodded his head vigorously. Batman grunted, knowing the words he just said were lost on the boy. But despite this knowledge, he headed to the Zeta Beam and waved before disappearing.

Robin smiled and waved. Then smiled wider as he extracted a wiry device from his utility belt. He whistled an unnerving tune and slunk down the shadowy, back corridors of the Hall of Justice.

~*~SEVEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~CHOPPING~*~STICKS~*~ONE~*~CHOPPED~*~HIMSELF~*~IN~*~HALVES~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SIX~*~

Speedy bolted upright from his torpid slouch when he heard the disgruntling jingle. He turned to Green Arrow sharply.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

The whistle rang again.

"I heard it."

"What do you think it is?"

"It's an organic sound…probably vocal. Whistling?"

"I mean, who do you think it is?"

"An intruder." Green Arrow nodded decisively, "Come on. Let's go."

~*~SEVEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~CHOPPING~*~STICKS~*~ONE~*~CHOPPED~*~HIMSELF~*~IN~*~HALVES~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SIX~*~

Robin was almost finished bugging the place when he heard something. It was the whisper of muffled conversation. He put another electronic device into his ears and turned a dial, amplifying the sound.

"We still don't know who were dealing with."

"Hmm…whistling…whistling…who do we know that whistles?"

"Cupid?"

"Nah, the voice is too low for her."

"Merlyn?"

"Nope. The voice is too high for him."

"Then who?"

"This _is _the Hall of Justice…there could be other member's adversaries here."

"Hmm…Scarecrow?"

"He did sing one time, but, no, I doubt it's him. The voice is different." A beeping rang from the older man's pocket. He turned it on and nodded, mumbling negative and positive responses.

"Mhmm…yeah, I'll be there." He clasped the thing shut, "Speedy, I have to go. I trust you can take care of this threat?"

Speedy nodded as Green Arrow disappeared from ear-shot, probably on his way to the nearest Zeta Beam.

"Ready or not, here I come." He announced, jumping out to where the whistling had been coming from.

He released a _stealthy _war call and lashed out at the intruder. Robin shrieked and fell backward, but the sixteen-year-old persisted with hand to hand combat. It took him a second to realize he didn't recognize this villain.

"Wait a minute…" he stood up, clutching the ten-year-old by the collar and lifting him up off the ground to meet him eye-to-eye. He squirmed slightly and grabbed at the large hand that circumnavigated his throat, but after that his body went limp and his eyes closed.

"Hmph." Speedy snorted as he swung the intruder over his shoulder and made his way to a containment unit.

~*~SEVEN~*~LITTLE~*~INDIAN~*~BOYS~*~CHOPPING~*~STICKS~*~ONE~*~CHOPPED~*~HIMSELF~*~IN~*~HALVES~*~AND~*~THEN~*~THERE~*~WERE~*~SIX~*~

Robin wasn't all that surprised when he awoke to find himself in a pod-looking cell that encased his body tightly, but not too tightly, for the pod was obviously made for someone with a bigger stature than him. He had been in hostage situations before, a handful as Dick, a few as Robin, a couple at school, some on patrol here and there. But this was different. Wasn't the Hall of Justice secure? No one had been kidnapped there before, right? And his the man outside the glass…he didn't look like the usual Gotham baddie or your average money-voracious scumbag. And his methods of harboring the Boy Wonder were…inexperienced. He was inept in the field, you could tell with how he neglected to cover his mouth with a gag, or at least duct tape. And his wrists and ankles were the only things cuffed. Meaning if he could just reach the Allen wrench that was hidden in his glove…but of course it was too soon for that. He wanted to have a little fun before breaking out. He saw a man, perceptibly young, dressed in red and yellow. He assumed he was given the chore of keeping watch on the captive. His outfit was new, nothing he had seen any henchman wear before, so his boss's identity was still a mystery. Probably a new one.

Yup. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, Robin Hood knock-off!" he called to the henchman, "Why don't you let me out of here before me and Howard Pyle file for copy infringement?"

"What are you talking about?" he growled in a low voice, stepping closer to the pod.

"Exactly what I said. Man, are you as stupid as you look?"

"Not stupid enough to go snooping around the Hall of Justice."

"Umm. Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "I think you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Déjà vu. I could've sworn I was just asked that."

The man, aggravated peals of anger rolling off of him, took his bow and aimed it at the glass,

"Well, I'm not asking again. Tell me what you know."

Robin cackled, "You want information? Wow, that's a first."

"What do you mean?" the man grunted ignorantly, "Stop playing mind games!"

"I'll do what I feel, thank you very much."

"Just answer the question. What were you doing at the Hall of Justice? …And what are these?" he lifted up the listening devices. Curse it, he had taken all of them out! Now he couldn't black mail anyone.

"Listen, I can tell you're confused. Maybe you should ask your boss what it is he really wants before this little chat continues. I think it might clear up a few things."

"My boss?"

"Yeah, you know, typically tall and muscular with excessive needs to rant a preempted and rehearsed monologue all the time?"

"I have nothing of the sort."

"Oh, so you're running this little operation all by yourself?"

"And I'm getting that you passed Justice League security all by _yourself_?" the man laughed, "You're mom must be _so_ proud."

Robin released and angered grunt and the Allen wrench successfully did its job sooner than expected. The pod opened with a flood of air and Robin jumped in retaliation at his red-clad captor. And, let me tell you, he _attacked_.

Very few times have Batman and Robin gone on a rampage of beating and punching one single target to a pulp. Batman, when it was a kidnapper of Robin's, Robin, whenever someone mentioned his parents condescendingly. So, as I'm sure most of you're anticipating, Robin just let everything out on the confused vigilante. He just kept punching him, and punching him, and punching him…

A couple minutes later, something tugged him out of his stupor to a little. It was two strong hands that pealed him off of his opponent. He was still subconsciously punching and clawing, but it was somewhat nullified.

"Robin!" It was Batman's voice that brought him completely out of the trance. He looked around. Green Arrow was helping his captor off of the ground as he looked up at him in awe. Yes, up.

He looked down again and noted his feet were not touching the floor. Batman was holding him in the air, his grip underneath his arms, kind of like how Rafiki held Simba in the Lion King.

"Glob, Batman, that's one demented protégé you got there." Green Arrow commented once Speedy was on his legs again, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"At least mine doesn't just decide to kidnap ten-year-old boys for his own personal enjoyment." He stressed the words by moving Robin slightly, who was still in his grasp.

"Yes, but yours decided to bug the Hall."

"And Robin will be severely punished, rest assured. But I'm not so sure Speedy here will be reprimanded. He never is. That's what causes him to run head-first into situations like this."

"It's better than being _over trained_. Does that kid ever have a break?"

"Are you questioning my training methods?" he inquired, setting Robin down on solid ground.

"I'm just saying…all that training at such a young age could be hazardous to his health. When was the last time he ate, huh? Do you feed him at all?"

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe your protégé has spent _too_ much time eating."

"Are you calling him fat?"

"No. I think you spend too much time eating, as well. So, technically, I'm calling both of you fat."

"It's better than being malnourished. Is that boy ever going to grow?"

"He's a late bloomer!"

"…If he ever blooms at all..."

"Yet, you're protégé got his [_American Idol_] handed to him by him…"

Robin turned to Speedy,

"Hey, sorry about that back there, I thought you were the enemy."

"Eh." Speedy waved his hand, dismissing the apology, "It's fine. I thought the same thing about you."

The two turned to their bickering mentors.

"Well mine was the _first _sidekick! And everyone and their mothers just _had _to copy me!"

"Hey, you know I brought a Frisbee…albeit, it does explode on impact, I can fix it so it doesn't do that…and the high _is _seventy-five…" Robin offered.

"Oh, you son of a [_American Idol_] if you ever talk about him like that, so help me I will string out your organs and use them as a [_American Idol_] to [_American Idol_] your skull and [_American Idol_] all you [_American Idol_] love! [_American Idol_] will not be able to [_American Idol_] because [_American Idol_] is [_American Idol_] Merlin's bar [_American Idol_] bowling [_American Idol_] in a place far, far away where no one can hear you [_American Idol_] Mickey Mouse [_American Idol_] with a vat of [_American Idol_] pipe bombs [_American Idol_] Vocaloid [_American Idol_]…"

"I know a good park around here, has a nice ice cream vendor, plenty of girls…"

"Like you're one to talk you self-[_American Idol_] [_American Idol_]! I will have your [_American Idol_] head!"

"I do have a secret weapon for the ladies and I got my civvies in my bag…"

"Me too…"

"I will [_American Idol_] kill you!" Batman's voice resonated through the hall as the two boys snuck off.

_AN:_

_Apparently one of my readers went rogue. 0.0 Sorry, I didn't have enough Roy/Wally moments as much as I did Roy/Dick. Oh, well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little ditty. It wasn't the conventional way some people have interpreted it on this site, but I feel like if I did it that way I would be ripping off so many other authors. Next chap is a Baby!Robin because I didn't really get to exploit it this one…maybe I'll entail their misadventures after they snuck off to the park…who knows? And in the midst of writing this, I was messing around on Chris Kent's Wikipedia page, and I stumbled upon this…_

A previous/similar version of Chris Kent/Nightwing was devised in the Elseworlds series _Superman & Batman: Generations_ in issue #4, "1999: Beginnings and Endings", where a descendant of Superman named "Clark Wayne" adopts the heroic identity of "Knightwing".

_0.0 When I read this I was **not** turbed…**not** turbed at all... Please tell me I was not the only one._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Let the games begin.

_Hey, sorry for the Hiatus. I'm a terrible person, I know. Next chapter will unfortunately not be a request because there's a certain issue I want to draw attention to. And because of that fact, I might actually have it up by tonight, hopefully. And my brother's out of the hospital! :D In fact, we were playing Disney Sing-it last night. (I won :D, but he's good.) And I made an audition for DragonWake(some number I don't remember) for his YJ abridged series he's doing that I'm really excited about. So, yes, I've been busy. And one more thing before I begin this chapter, all you AMAmazing people out there who take the time to read my crap, however few there are of you, if you still have Netflix after their unreasonable price hike (or if you just have the streaming plan now), I urge you to check out that lovely show I was ranting about earlier, Heroes. If you make it to the episode "Distractions" I promise you, you will either (depending on your gender) be in love with Peter Petrelli or be on the edge of your seat to find out what will happen next with the whole story all together. _

_PS: Thank you Anon _**Alex** _for getting the Harry Potter Puppet Pals reference. _

Chapter IX: Less is More

Dick was sitting next to Wally and Roy on the edge of the fountain in downtown Central. Wally and Roy were mostly talking, blah, blah, blah about the weather and such. Dick was quiet, fixated with his feet. Well, not his feet in general, but how they didn't reach the floor. He glanced over at Roy's and Wally's, taking note how theirs did.

"Dick." Roy waved a hand in front of his face, "You okay, little dude?"

"I'm not little!" Dick snapped.

"Okay…what's wrong, then, big dude?"

"Nothing!"

Roy and Wally snuck a side glance.

"Nothing? That's not a valid answer."

"Come on, Dick," Roy put a hand on his shoulder, "you can tell us."

"Did you do something to get Bats mad? Babs? Alf? Did someone threaten you? Bats? Babs? Alf? Did–"

"I'm too short." Dick interrupted, his eyes once again on his feet that floated above the ground.

"That's it?" Wally asked, earning a jab in the stomach from Roy.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You're not short, Dick, you're ten. It's expected."

"Have you seen the ten-year-olds at my school? They're HUGE." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Why can't I be like them?"

"Well, because at the base of the neck, on the top end of the spinal cord, there is a set of specific directions carried out by the brain with–"

"You're not short, Dick." Roy interrupted Wally's near-science-rant.

"Yes! I am!" He stood up, "Come on. Roy, stand up."

"I'm sixteen, Dick. This isn't fair."

"Fine then, Wally. You're twelve. Stand up." Roy gave Wally a warning look, but he ignored it and stood up. They stood back to back as Dick measured.

"A foot shorter, Roy, a _foot_!" Dick huffed, sitting back down.

"So? Why does it bother you?"

What? Did Roy really just ask something that heartless? That rude? Wasn't he supposed to be the supportive one? How could he? How _dare _he? The answer was obvious. Why did it bother him? What a stupid question! The answer was…simple. It was because…because…

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he closed it. He proceeded to open his mouth, and yet again, close it when no tangible reason was given as a reply. Roy just smirked that cruel, I-told-you-so smile. Dick's indecisive mouth settled on a scowl. Roy put his arm around him and brought him closer to his chest.

"You really shouldn't worry about it. You're still growing."

"What if it's for a girl?"

"Is it?"

"Well, no, but what if?"

"Well…then you got to ask yourself, do you really want to be with someone who would overlook all of your other amazing qualities, just because of your height? Would you really want to be with someone that shallow?"

Dick shook his head lightly.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled, "But if you dare say give me that I-told-you-so look ever again…"

"Oh don't worry about that. I promise to be good. Scout's honor." He rose a hand, as if in allegiance.

"Wally…?"

"Oh, I'm not promising anything, but I've got some money. Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!"

"If you're buying…" Roy shrugged as they all hopped off the fountain and headed for the ice cream vendor.

_AN:_

_I apologize that was complete and utter crap and extremely short. I really hope it wasn't too terrible to look at. While I was writing this, my sister randomly (well, not completely random, I kicked her off the comp to right this) came up, started yelling at me, and kicked me in the shin. (I am not even joking!) I really want to write Baby!Robin, but that's the only idea I had. See how terrible I am with vague requests? I'll probably end up redoing the request, and due to the big bruise on my shin I might not be finishing the other chapter tonight like intended…UGH. I really wish I could've had a better idea for this. But if I did any others I probably would've majorly ripped off some of Little Cinchan's material. HE/SHE STOLE ALL THE GOOD IDEAS! GAHH. _

_But good news? With one of my reviewers assistance, I think I can manage a lot more Wally/Roy fics. I'm super excited to try my hand at it. :D _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm flattered, FF, really, but I do not own YJ. Thank you for the thought, though.

_ AU, okay? Roy and Wally have to be actually part of the Bat!Family for this one. And they're not vigilantes. I was originally going to write this for another fandom, but that fandom just flat-out refuses to review most of my things. Sure, they favorite and alert everything I do, but none of them review! It gets me so mad! And yes, in case you were wondering, the person Wally is taking place of is a woman. Mwhaha, now enjoy the spoils that fandom did not deserve._

_Warning: It has mentions of…well, if I told you I'd give away my surprise ending. But keep in mind, this is to bring awareness to this because it is a growing problem. And, no, it's not suicide or anything like that. Just…don't hate me, 'kay?_

Chapter X: Let it All Out

The first time anyone sensed anything was wrong with Dick was when Roy picked him up from school. From the time the thirteen-year-old entered the car, he could tell there was something…_off_. He was being awfully quiet, his hand still clamped to his backpack that sat in his lap, and his eyes held a vacant stare.

"How was school?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't realize these facts. Dick didn't answer. His eyes didn't move and his grip on the backpack didn't loosen any.

"Hey, Dick?"

There came no reply.

"Is this because Amy Winehouse is dead?"

His answer was the same as his reply.

"Listen, I know how you feel, she was a great singer and," he put a hand gently on Dick's shoulder, but once he did he was completely knocked out of his stupor as he released a high-pitched yelp and basically jumped out of the car. His back was pressed to the car door and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Are you okay?" Roy's perusing gaze flitted to the raven-haired boy for a moment before returning vitally to the road.

"Y-yeah." He settled back into the chair and straightened out his uniform jacket, "You just caught me by surprise. Next time warn a guy?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay…" Roy eyed him for a moment, confused, before letting it go.

The second time someone sensed it was when Wally and Dick were left home alone. Of course, by nature, Wally had already a row of video games stacked up for non-interrupted playing. But he was, after all, in charge while Bruce, Roy, and Alfred were away. He couldn't let the kid starve, and his diet didn't exactly consist of Cheetos and vanilla cokes (which were Wally's diet), so he tried to make something for him. It took the better part of his afternoon, all of the ingredients in the pantry, not to mention major damages to the poor, unsuspecting kitchen, but he finally managed to make…

…a sandwich.

Don't laugh, it took Wally forever and it was the best sandwich the world has EVER seen. The area around it was permeating in its glory, shining like the gold-plated, ostentatious armor of an embellished knight – No – a prominent king. Amy Winehouse sang down from Heaven to announce its presence and creation. And it smelled, oh it smelled like Chanel No. 5 had become an embellished knight, or a prominent king and then...a sandwich? As Tom Kenny would say, it's a sandwich, no ordinary sandwich, a sandwich made from – uh, Gelly Pish Gelly?

Wally shook that last one out of his head as he called Dick for dinner.

"Since when do you make dinner?" he inquired when had finally sat down. Wally gasped. Why didn't Dick tremble before this divine sandwich and praise Wally for bestowing it upon him? Well, it wasn't like he was using his normal sardonic tone; his voice actually had a gentler approach. Come to think of it, Dick never spoke that soft unless they were in a movie theatre, and even then it was to yell at Wally to keep it down.

"I'm in charge. I thought I might actually do something this time."

"Well, I'm flattered, but…" he shook his head and turned away.

"But what? I've never worked at anything harder than that sandwich in my entire life." He pointed at it with disdain. Somehow he was mad at it. But then he smiled. After all, no one could stay mad at that sandwich for very long.

"It's a very nice looking sandwich, too." Dick nodded, not a hint of sarcasm to be found anywhere in the compliment. And his voice was still eerily soft, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not hungry."

"You want me to save it for later?"

"You should have it. After all, you did make it. You deserve it."

"Hmm…I don't want it to go to waste, but…" he shuddered and shook his head, "When you get hungry it'll be here for you." He took the sandwich and placed it underneath a glass covering to ensure freshness.

"There you go…You still up for a Skyward Sword marathon?"

"Eh…" he shrugged, "I have some homework to do, okay?"

"Um," he stuttered, flabbergasted that he could turn down something as awesome as a Skyward Sword marathon, "Uh, okay…"

The third time someone sensed it was when Bruce attended his monthly parent-teacher conference.

"How are you, Mrs. Wilson?" he greeted the world geography teacher with a formal, out-stretched hand. She shook it and smiled as they both sat down in her office.

"I'd like to discuss Dick's…_grades_. He is honestly a fine student and he always applies himself. He has a drive and a want to learn, but…lately, he hasn't been doing so well."

"What do you mean?" Bruce questioned, wanting to keep the talk laconic. Of course, he was concerned for his son's education, but he had a plane to catch in two hours and the airport was quite a ride away from the school.

"This was his last geography test." She passed the paper to the billionaire, the bright red 19% sticking out vividly against the alabaster paper.

"I've talked with his other teachers, they're getting the same results. Has there been any problems at home that could be causing this…?"

"You think I don't know how to take care of my own son?" he growled.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wayne, not at all. No one is questioning your parenting skills…it's just if Richard needs help…well, then, he needs help. There really is nothing else to say on the matter." She stood up, "I hope you have a nice flight, Mr. Wayne."

"And a nice evening to you, Mrs. Wilson."

The first time all of the senses seemed to come together to make a tangible conclusion was when Roy got home from baseball practice. He had forgotten his key and had to have Wally let him into the mansion. The moment he saw Roy he began pelting him with questions.

"Do you know what's wrong with Dick?"

"No."

"Have you noticed anything off about him?"

"Yes."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't -" he turned around to look inside of the kitchen, onto its countertop, where a glass covering encased… "Whose sandwich is that?"

"What? Oh – that's Dick's. I made it for him…" his eyes suddenly exhibited protuberance, "A few days ago! He never ate my sandwich! Come to think of it he never ate anything that I know of…" He turned to Roy, but he was in a sort of trance staring at the sandwich.

"Dude?"

"Dude!"

"DUDE." He finally jerked him from his mesmerized stare at the food item.

"That sandwich is BEAUTIFUL."

"I thought we were talking about Dick here."

"Oh, right. He flinched a lot when a put a hand on him and he was just acting…flat-out suspicious."

"He didn't want to play Skyward Sword with me."

"Whoa. There must really be something wrong with him."

Right on cue, the subject of conversation walked by. They both turned toward him simultaneously. His eyes widened as he realized this, and he casually headed back for the stairs. But before he could make it to the first step, his two older brothers were on him.

"Spill, what's been going on, Dick?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He turned to the stairs again.

"Tell us."

"Why? As if I'm going to tell you something…_grand_? Why are you both being so chalant about this?"

"Maybe if you told us what we were being so "chalant" about…"

"You were being _chalant_ about nothing." He tried to run up the stairs, but Roy caught him on the arm. Wally took the other to keep him in place. He squirmed violently, but their grip on him remained steadfast. They managed to pin him to the ground, and he screamed,

"It's nothing! It's nothing! It's nothing! Let me go! Let me go!" After they failed to follow his instructions, Dick let out an abysmal wail, a cry that seemed strangled and flew about the treble staff and flitted to the tenor. It was so loud, but so soft, and so – tortured. Absolutely tortured. There were tears in his eyes and he was rasping for breath, and with that breath he managed to harbor, he muttered terrified words of "Let me go" and "Please, please…" It took a second for the stunned duo to release his arms. He sat up and hugged his knees. It took him sometime to cease the light sobs so he could speak.

"Please…don't ever do that again." It was barely a whisper, but they heard the plea loud and clear.

The second time, Roy and Wally phoned Bruce, who was currently in Tokyo on a business trip, on speaker phone.

"Something's wrong with Dick!" Wally cried, once Bruce had _finally_ picked up.

"…I know…" was the reply.

"How do you know? You haven't _actually _been home in weeks!"

"I spoke with one of his teachers before I left…he's failing all his classes quite harshly. He got a 19 in world geography."

"He started screaming when we pinned him to the floor…"

"You pinned him to the FLOOR?"

"And I can't _believe_ he didn't eat my sandwich!"

"I can't believe it either. That thing is the most majestic thing I've ever seen."

"Um. Boys…? Back on topic?"

"Yes. He doesn't want to tell us what it is."

"So what do we do…?"

"Hmm…"

~*~FANFICTION~*~DOT~*~NET~*~REJECTED~*~MY~*~FIRST~*~BORDER~*~SO~*~ENJOY~*~THIS~*~ONE~*~

Wally lightly knocked on Dick's door as he called through the wood,

"Come on, get ready, we're leaving soon."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. Bruce said so."

"But all who's going to be at the meeting are anorexic girls and homosexual boys."

"Doesn't matter. If you're not going to talk to us, then maybe some complete strangers you will never see again will make you feel more relaxed."  
"I'm not going."

Despite that comment, he was getting in the car. Roy was driving, as he always did when Bruce was away. The drive was too short for Dick's liking, for they go there too soon. It was dark outside and the lamppost was emitting a honey light, like that of an egg being cracked, and the golden part being poured out. The egg analogy didn't help Dick any. He didn't get out of the car.

"Come on. It's going to have to come out sooner or later." He claimed, trying to get that scream from resonating in his head again.

"Yeah, Dick, besides, you'll feel good once you get this off your chest."

"Please, don't do this to me." The raven-haired boy shook his head, "You don't understand. Please. Just please don't do this to me."

"Maybe we'd understand if you explain."

"It's going to be ignominious…"

"How so?"

The younger teen grunted in response.

"Please! I just…I'm weak. I don't want to admit that to anyone."

"You just did. Right now. What's the harm of doing it again, for people you don't have to live with?"

"Do you want us to literally drag you in there?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"We would and we will."

"No!" he paled, "I told you never to do that again. You don't _understand_!"

Roy made a motion to pick the boy up. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the facility, taking his seat next to some girl with blonde hair.

He waited for everyone to go in front of him. Like he had anticipated, a couple anorexics, a couple homosexuals, and one or two cyberbullied girls or abused children. Once they were all finished, everyone looked towards him. He gulped, and turned towards Roy and Wally who were standing against the wall behind him. He mouthed _I don't want to do this_. They shook their heads. He gulped again and stood up.

"I was walking down the street one day, trying to get home from school because my older brother was at baseball practice and couldn't pick me up. I told them I had a ride with a friend scheduled, but in actuality, I just wanted to walk through the neighborhood for once to get home. I had never really met any of my neighbors…" he shuddered, "And that day, I did. It was a lady, maybe in her early thirties who was outside gardening. She asked me if I would help her with the heavy box of garden supplies that she needed to get out of her basement. I tried to be neighborly and said yes. It was only when I heard the lock twirl that I realized what was going on…" he winced, and paused for a moment, then continued, "She pinned me down onto the bed and…well, the rest is history… I felt so weak when she easily overpowered me, all I could do was scream like the little girls in horror movies when they open the closet and…" he visibly squirmed, "…I felt it was my fault. Now, the first thing they normally tell you after something like that is that it's not your fault. And despite this knowledge…it couldn't help but seem that way. Maybe if I was stronger like my older brother, Roy, or faster like my other brother, Wally, maybe it wouldn't have happened to me…maybe if I was smarter…but I wasn't. And she took something from me. It was my right to hold my head high, I was worthless after that moment. She just threw me back outside when she was done, like I was trash. I sure felt like trash. Weak, worthless, trash. It was my pride. And it was my simple entitlement to be at the value of every other normal thirteen-year-old. It was my innocence, the very thing I wanted to save for that someone special…And the story doesn't stop there." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Someone who goes to my school lived next door and saw how I went inside and was thrown outside with my shirt on backwards and my jacket barely on, my hair messed up completely. That someone told everyone at school. And I mean, _everyone_. Worse part? This someone got a picture of it. Me, trying to make it back to my house. Now that's all over Facebook…And it's everyone at school. And the names they say…man-whore, cheap-ride, he-bitch, prostitute, tramp. Man-whore is the most popular. They used to toss quarters at me and ask how much it will get them. Now they toss pennies. Some ask if I can get pregnant. Some ask if I am. All of it…was like taking a bat to my self-image. Now, I'm not one of those people who think high self-esteem is a good thing. It's not. It builds your ego and makes you arrogant. I think self-esteem is more like blood pressure. It can't be too high or too low. And mine…hit an all-time low. And with all the teasing, and how no one at all was there for me, I was wondering if God thought I was that worthless too. Now that I was defiled, cheap, maybe even worth the pennies they threw at me, I wondered if God maybe turned away from me and my sin. It may not have been my fault, but it was adultery. But, then I read how the prostitute came and wept on Jesus' feet and washed them with her tears. He told the pharoses that he'd rather be treated with the kindness and love of an adulteress, than the hostility the "righteous" were giving him. He loved the prostitute. He doesn't care what sin I've committed and if it was by my intentions or someone else's. Because he loves me. After I realized this, everything else seemed to be less important. Now, the teasing still hurt. I still couldn't pay attention in class. I still freaked out when anyone touched me. And I still had a hard time eating. But there was consolation – a glimmer of hope in the midst of the storm. Now I _can _hold my head up high when they tease. I can think of good things when I'm not doing so hot in class. I can refrain from jumping halfway across a room when some else's skin brushes against mine. I can keep the little food that I do eat down. And one day, I'll be completely cured." He sat down and the meeting was dismissed. Wally and Roy immediately embraced their younger sibling.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled reassuringly.

"I should've been there to drive you…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone sooner...It felt good getting that all off my chest, I have to admit." They began walking down the hallway, but a hand grabbed Dick's and pulled him back. It was that blonde girl he was sitting next to before, the anorexic one.

"My name's Artemis Crock." She smiled and slid a piece of paper into his hands, "You're my hero." And with that she walked away. Dick looked at the paper in his hands. All ten digits of a phone number were scrawled on it.

_AN:_

_Tah-dah! Sorry for going all religious on you…for those of you who aren't Christian, I'm sorry if I offended any of you. I just couldn't see how that could fit without it…anyways, also hope I didn't scare anyone. D: I put that sandwich thing in there as some comic relief…And, since this is educational sort of, I urge anyone who has been through this or had any like experience to tell someone. A teacher, a parent, a trusted adult, anyone. Maybe even an older brother or sister. It helps to tell someone, to get it off your chest. The longer you keep it bottled up inside, the worse it is. And the best thing you can do is get help, because there are others out there and you are not alone._

_Please give me a chalant review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't make me hurt you.

_Enjoy, Kiddies. _**SisAngel **_and _**Nightlover2 **_are two AMAmazing authors that are the reason I'm back after unexpected hiatus. This one is just Daddy!Bats and our favorite bird pulling crap. Sorry, I know I was supposed to do my Roy and Wally bonding fic, but, eh._

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Batman assured him, his voice calm and indifferent after the whole car ride of silence. The Batmobile's glistening outer shell reflected the low glows of late night-opened bars and stagnant gray buildings that emanated a honey radiance coming from cubicles that were yet to be closed for the night. Robin just shifted in his seat, switching which appendage would support his injured hand. When he moved the wound in the wrong direction, a shock of pain shot through his bones and he let out a low grunt, that cracked somewhere in the middle. After the sudden noise and movement, he gave the atmosphere in the car a chance to settle down a bit before speaking.

"It was my fault. If I hadn't been more concerned with getting the data out of that computer, I would've noticed him. You warned me that I only had a short time, I should've stayed on my guard."

"You performed admirably. And we got more than enough incriminating evidence. That was what the mission was about."

Robin inhaled sharply, earning a questioning glare from the Caped Crusader. He pointed to his arm explanatorily. Batman nodded.

"Listen, it's okay. I'm not going to beat myself up over it or anything. From failing you learn, keep moving forward, all that other good stuff Walt Disney's taught us." He waved his hand facetiously.

"I see." Batman muttered, unconvinced.

"What, you _want_ to make a big deal out of this?" Robin asked with an edge in his voice.

"No. I'm just making sure you've realized what went wrong."

"Then maybe you would've _realized _that telling me it's not my fault isn't helping our case here."

"Are you trying to turn this back on me? Need I remind you, I'm not the one who got knocked out by some neophyte in a lab coat!"

He honestly didn't mean to yell, and even if he did, it was just because of the echo in the car. Or that's what the two had assured themselves. The resonance of his booming voice reverberated for a short time before silence ensued. They snuck side-glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, but other than there was no interaction and the drive was ghostly silent. The Boy Wonder didn't even grunt when his arm was prodded with the arm-rest that scuffed against it every now and then. Finally, the Dark Knight sputtered,

"Dick, I…"

"Save it. I think I've heard enough."

"But–"

"I get it! I screwed up! Can we just leave that be?"

"I didn't mean it like that–"

"Of course you didn't!" he huffed, "It's just a silly little mistake! Why are you elongating this? You know it was my fault!"

He put a strong, reassuring hand on his adopted son's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze,

"I wasn't talking about this mission."

Robin shook off the hand and stared outside the window to his right. He crossed his hands against his chest.

"You should probably be clearer, then. And stop wasting my time." The older vigilante's eyes widened for a split second, then narrowed into slits.

"I didn't realize my advice was a waste of your time." He scowled, his sarcasm still coming off stoic, oppose to Robin's flimsy nature.

"Yeah, well just add that to the long list of things you haven't realized." He sighed angrily as he stared harder out the window, "Sometimes you really are as blind as a bat."

"So my years of crime-fighting experience doesn't warrant me my entitlement to mentor?"

"Yeah, because of you've done such a great job with me..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Robin, you are just taking it too far today, I understand that–"

"No. You don't understand. You'll never _understand_." He grunted once more. The Batmobile swiftly glided into the cave and slid into its parking spot. He slammed the door of the expensive car and stomped off in the opposite direction.

"This conversation is not over, son!"

"I'm not your son!" were the painful words that sliced like a knife at Bruce's heart.

~*~YEAH~*~I~*~KINDA~*~FORGOT~*~WHAT~*~INDIAN~*~I~*~WAS~*~ON~*~OH~*~WELL~*~THEY~*~ALL~*~DIE~*~IN~*~THE~*~END~*~

He woke up at 3:00 in the morning with a sweat-drenched forehead and his hands clamped desperately to his sheets. Of course, it was the dream again. It came back annually this time of year. Never did it miss or make a mistake. Normally he would rough it alone, except for that one time when he was over Roy's. So that's what he planned to do tonight. He would sneak down stairs, get some milk, and sit on the porch swing outside until the sun came up. It was always soothing to watch the sun rise, the pungent, varying colors of the sun would splash across the sky, painting a picture no artist could capture as the gingers and pinks and reds and purples and blues would all reach athwart the celestial entity of stars to claim dominance, clawing out to conquer the great blue. A peaceful smile grazed his lips at the thought. But then he heard the screaming again, the terrible, terrible screams and as it would seem only blood red claimed dominance in his mind. He staggered down the stairs, half in his malevolent stupor, half with the reality of the world he was currently residing in. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Bruce there, making hot chocolate.

"What are you doing up so early?" he inquired groggily.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, wiping at his eyes a little.

"Nightmares?"

"Why else?" the gears in his mind picked up speed a little as soberness set in, "Why are you up?"

"Why else?"

"Wait." He stepped closer to the man with the scolding mug of frothy bistre beverage, "Are you telling me that Batman, the Dark Knight, Caped Crusader, Savior of Gotham…has nightmares…? That's a hard story to buy, Bruce."

"You ever wonder what happened to my parents?"

"Um…"

"They were shot. Some thug did it. We have that in common, Dick."

"Y-you too…?" he questioned unsteadily.

"Every night I see it happen over and over again. And there's always nothing I can do about it. I couldn't save them then. And despite my new-found strength, there's no way to do it now. I know yesterday was the anniversary of when…well, you know…and that's what I meant. When they fell – it wasn't your fault. Fate had it in the cards. And as the saying goes, you deal with the cards you get. I know it's tough. But you don't have to go through it alone. I _do _understand."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Already forgotten." Dick gave him a hug and buried his head in his broad chest.

"I love you, Dad."

_AN:_

_Aww, sweet fluff. I know, that chapter was extremely lame, short, and just plain ole unsatisfying. Sorry about my absence. I've been working on my other fics and balancing other things right now. And, yeah, sorry for pulling a RAPE FIC. But it couldn't be helped, my humanity was just screaming THE PEOPLE MUST KNOW! So, no hard feelings? I'm actually kind of thinking of dropping this story, though I had a good thing planned out for my Roy and Wally fic. Eh. I don't know. Depends on my mood whether this will stay alive or not. Review, cause you know it makes me happy. _


End file.
